Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic sensor and an electronic device.
Related Art
There are conventionally known ultrasonic sensors for shaping an ultrasonic beam and measuring in vivo information using ultrasonic vibrators (ultrasonic transducers) arranged in an array (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4408974).
In such an ultrasonic sensor, a plurality of transmission/reception elements (ultrasonic transducers) are connected in parallel to a transmitting circuit and/or a receiver circuit. In other words, one electrode among a pair of electrodes of each transmission/reception element is connected to a common electrode (GND), and the other electrodes are individually connected to the transmitting circuit and the receiver circuit.
In an ultrasonic sensor having a structure in which the plurality of transmission/reception elements are arranged in an array, the irradiation direction of the ultrasonic beam can thereby be varied and the object to be measured can be scanned because the elements can be individually driven during transmission.